


Our Head Leader

by Fujiyama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chapterred, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiyama/pseuds/Fujiyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One upon a time, there is a mankind that can use symbol to crucify and destroy evils in the world.<br/>Nowadays, there are five family who own the power of fire, wind, water and earth. Each of five leaders of five family have inheritors, who can use those powers to protect human. One of five inheritors can control the others, however, things do not go as it seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Head Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of their parents and their family background. I also use some of words that do not exist in the oxford dictionary. But it's the name who use to called the power so please forgive me.

Louis Tomlinson and his three best friends, Nial Horan, Liam Payne, Zay Malik step through the hall gate in long color gowns. Today is the day that they will inherit their fathers' powers and positions. However, they do not like their new Head Leader, Jamie Cambell Bower, he always being cold and haughty with people. He passes the four without saying "hello" and just keep going toward the front Circle, the place where the ceremony happens. 

Standing near the Circle, there are their fathers and Solophin - the head master and Jamie's father.

-I see you guys finally coming. - Solopho smiles to them. - Today is an important day with you all. I know, between the five of you there are mistaken, misunderstanding. You guys had yell, shout and even got in a fight. But i hope from this day, you guys will be good friends and get a long with each other to fulfill your missions and protect human, to destroy evil. Understand?

-Yes, uncle. - The group answer without looking at Jamie.

-Now, you guys should being your position and making vow to begin the ceremony. 

The five go to the middle of the Circle and stay in their place, where the symbol of their powers are draw. Jamie stays at the central, where he can connect to the four. 

-Light your power up. 

With that command, four bubbles appear in front of them except Jamie. 

-Now make your vow.

-I, Louis Tomlinson, the Lord of Fire, will be loyal to the Head Master, be with him and use my power to protect him until my death.

-I, Nial Horan, the Lord of Wind, will be loyal to the Head Master, be with him and use my power to protect him until my death.

-I, Liam Payne, the Lord of Earth, will be loyal to the Head Master, be with him and use my power to protect him until my death.

-I, Zay Malik, the Lord of Water, will be loyal to the Head Master, be with him and use my power to protect him until my death.

With that vow, the four bubbles shine strongly.

-Now, it's your work, Jamie. - Solopho says.

Jamie slowly lifts up his two hands and four rays of light appear then fly straight to the bubbles. The rays slowly cover and tight those bubbles. When the two rays from his right hand almost cover full of Liam and Nial's bubbles, the other two are completely destroy by the light from Louis and Zay's bubbles. 

-What? - Jamie's panic. - Again - He shouts. This time, the four rays never have the chance to touch the bubbles.

-How can it be? - Louis mutter. He roles his eyes when realize that their fathers never show some sudden as if they already know about it.

-It's enough Jamie. - Solopho says with a sign. 

-But father. - Jamie shout. 

-It's not you, son. - Louis' father says.

-No, you don't understand. - Jamie roles his eyes and shout at Louis' father.

_Hey, watch your manner. - Louis yells at him.

-How dare you talk to me like that, I'm your head master. You must...

-No, you're not. - Liam interrupts before Jamie can say anything.

-You...

-Enough. - Solophin said in a stern voice - You're tired Jamie. You should go. 

Jamie runs through the hall gate and mutter to himself: "One day, I will pay back all of this things".

-Hey Sol! - Louis' father - Luke shakes Solophin's shoulder - I think we should find him.

-Wow, it looks like you all knew about it. - Nial stares at his father - Nuel.

-Yeah yeah. - Zarus - Zay's father answer - We already knew about it. But you guys should go. We will solve the problem and bring your new leader back.

-No way we stay out of this. - Louis objects - Although the ceremony is not finished, but we now ARE the new Lords, and we have the right to know what's going on.

-No, son. - Luke answer but Solophin just signs and stops him.

-Louis' right Lu, they're the new Lords, and we must tell them everything if we want all of them will work out everything with each others. Beside, we need them to find him.

-But you.... - Zarus interrupts with a worry face.

-I'll be alright.

-So that means you guys know the reason behind all these things? - Liam asks.

-Yeah, but before I tell you everything, let's sit down and promise me that you will find my son, ok?

-Your son? You mean Jamie? - Louis asks hoping he's wrong.

-No, I have another son. - Solophin answers while sitting down the salon.

-What? - The four bronze. 

-It was almost 21 years ago. I married Jame's mother without love, just responsibilities. After Jamie was born, I stay away from her. I thought I will never fall in love. But then I met Anne, the most beautiful woman i have seen in my life. She's so strong but graceful, sweet, smart. I love her at the first time i saw her. She show me love, life, and all the beautiful things in the world. We were staying with each other until i found out that she's not a normal person.

-What do you mean not normal? - Nial asks.

-Do not interrupt Ni. - Liam pat his head.

-Ouch, hey.

_Silent guys. - Louis stops the two.

-She's a crucifier. 

-Crucifier. Do you mean that she can crucify things? But i heard that they are disappear long time ago?

-Yeah, she told me she's one of the rest. They live scatter everywhere in the world. And she was in the journey to find her specimen. But then we met each other. She stopped it and I thought we will live together forever. However, when Jamie's mother found out about Anne and her power, she informed the world, and Anne was hunted by every specimens who want to own her.

-Why? - Zay asks quite.

-Beside crucifying creatures, crucifiers own an unlimited power, and it will help any specimen who has it dominating the world. - Zarus explains - Crucifires can give power and heal, even reborn every thing. There's also one of the reasons Crucifiers are extinct. 

-So she left you because she scared that she might be caught? - Nial asks.

-First i thought like you, but it was not right because Anne is the most powerful Crucifier, then i found out that ....- Solophin hesitates - she was pregnant with my child. Anne left and bring the child with her. I'm searching for 20 years but there is no sigh of them. I almost gave up, until now.

-What do you mean? - Louis continues to ask.

-If our son's just a child of The Bower, then i have no way to find him. But he is the Head Leader of you guys. Then if you guys use power together and open Book of Time, then we can find where they are now. 

-But how can you know it's him? Maybe there is ano.... - Nial says and Liam pat him again. 

-Shut up you talkative.

_You don't need to worry. I have two sons and no more. Beside, the Head Leader must be The Bower, and once Jamie cannot cover up the powers of you, then the other is the Head Leader. - Solophin answers. 

-But how can we know who is he? - Louis says - Although we can use the book, but it just show us the place, not face or name. And you know, we still not integrate our power, so we cannot go to that place and just light our power to find them. We also cannot ask each of the resident in the place to know who are they. By the way, they're hiding, rite? So what if they use fake names?

-Anne's full name is Anne Howard Styles. - Solophin answer - And she used to tell me that, whatever happens, she will name our child Harry, the name of light and love. So you guys just find that name, then maybe you can find them. 

-Wow, easier. So guys, we should just find him, 20 years old guy with the name Harry xxx Styles, our new Head Leader.


End file.
